Twilight Fright
by monster-go-RAWR
Summary: Bella goes to a concert with Alice one night. She expected loud music and sweaty, smelly boys. What she didnt expect was a green eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me again. This is my new story, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and I don't own the songs or the bands.

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

Alice is crazy, just crazy. If she thinks I'm going to some concert. I don't want sweaty guys and fake bitches all around me. I have never even heard of Twilight Fright. I love music. Alice seems to really like one of the boys in the group; the blond hair one. Alice has everything and anything that resembles Twilight Fright. Now she is trying to get me to go to the concert and meet the boys.

"But, Bella," she really likes wining, "I will just die if I don't meet him. We are going to fall in love and be happy. But, if you won't go then I'm going to be miserable."

Great now she's playing with my guilt. She knows damn well that I hate feeling guilty.

"Fine, but I am not going backstage."

"Yay! O my gawd you're the bestest friend ever! Now we need to go get in our outfits."

After 3 hours of makeup, hair, and clothes, she finally claims that we are perfect. She is wearing a red shirt with black sparkles showing the band name, which goes off her shoulder and black skinny jeans with red stilettos. Her arms have at least 10 bracelets each. Her makeup was simple, smokey black and silver eye shadow and lip-gloss. I'm sporting a dark blue shirt similar to Alice's but instead of black writing it's silver. I also had black skinny jeans and dark blue stilettos.

We jumped into our black Hennessey Venom GT and speeded off to Seattle. The whole ride was a head ache because Alice just wouldn't shut up about how she was going to make Jasper hers; I was starting to feel sorry for him.

We finally made it to the concert. Posters and people were everywhere. Alice stopped us for something but I don't know what, I was too preoccupied with observing the meat head and sluts. We got front row tickets. After an hour of waiting it was packed and the lights went down.

_(Dead in Ditches by Hollywood Undead)_

**Bold- Edward**

_**Bold Italics- Jasper**_

_Italics-emmett_

All

_Fuck half niggets (ah ha)_  
That's when we  
That's when we  
That's when we (ride)  
That's when we  
That's when we ride on these bitches (Oh! )

That's when we  
That's when we  
That's when we (ride)  
That's when we  
That's when we ride on these bitches (Oh! )

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches  
  
**Don't get us wrong we only made the song  
To make you feel hard when you hit the bong  
And when the 40's up and the 40's gone  
Lick shots; kill cops to a hip-hop song**  
_So pull them toasters out them holsters  
Pull that shirt right off your shoulders  
Pull that nine this is how you hold her  
Pull that trigger H.U. soldiers (punk! )  
Rock out on the block (block! )_  
_**Tick-tock you cannot stop (stop! )  
Hip-hop like when we drop  
Talk is so hot  
Johnny 3's been drinkin' whiskey  
Trigger finger feelin' frisky  
When you shoot it's so damn risky  
Dead in a ditch, but I hope you miss me**_

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches  
[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/h/hollywood_undead/dead_in_ ]  
**Wait up hold on, oh no!****  
Got you fagots in a choke hold  
And I think I like you but my nine sure don't  
And how many shots till you hit that flo'  
I bet four (Yo Charlie, you loco! )****  
Fo' sho'  
How many people dippin' in my four door?** (_I see three_)(**Bitch, no**)  
**There's five in the back and your girl's on my lap she's a down low pro ho  
Fo' sho'  
What? What the fuck did I just say?****  
I don't ask questions I just spray  
So hey what I say may be risqué  
Deuce made me this way**  
_**That's why you don't want no beef  
Cause me versus you is like beatin' the geeks  
But we can talk right here or in the streets  
But my gun talks first cause he loves to speak**_ (bitch! )

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin' faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches

**In the Coupe De Ville with the shiny rims  
Playin' these bitches like a violin  
I got more freaks than a carnival  
Pop the trunk there's my arsenal  
**_**I got bats plus gats let's start a war  
I'll eat you alive like a carnivore  
My guns need nicotine  
They smoke more than me  
I'm with my boy Charles P. who'll go to war with me  
**__King Kong swingin' from a tree (tree! )  
Droppin' on the haters till they bleed (bleed! )  
I'm comin' at you bitches full speed (speed! )  
_(**Funny Man lay off the weed**)  
_**People getting jealous when I'm skatin' on Dayton's  
And that's like Freddy Krueger hatin' on Jason  
That's got the Funny Man losin' his patience  
Leave you dead in a ditch on Highland and Franklin**_

That's when we ride on bitches  
You fuckin 'faggot snitches  
So don't you try we packin' nines  
We'll leave you dead in ditches (Undead!)

(What! ) Say what the fuck  
Six shooters up  
Now what the fuck boy (let's ride)  
**Who's down to ride?****  
Who's down to ride?****  
**_Undead!_  
_**Pop shots we're down to die  
Who's down to die?**____**  
Who's down to die?**____**  
**_**Undead!**  
_**Pop shots we're bound to ride  
Black hat sideways white bold LA  
Flat on your back leave you smoked like an ashtray  
Wig split, face ripped nod if you're listenin'  
Shot to the cross leave you dead like a Christian  
**_**Pop, pop  
Your heart just stops, stops  
When I just cock, cock my gun  
'Cause I shoot for fun that's how the west was won.  
**_I sell an ounce, then I sell two mo'  
Then I come to collect with the pistol (fo', fo')  
There's some truth to that about the weed or the gat  
You may never know just leave it at..._

That's when we  
That's when we  
That's when we (ride)  
That's when we  
That's when we ride on these bitches (Oh! )

That's when we  
That's when we  
That's when we (ride)  
That's when we  
That's when we ride on these bitches (Oh! )

  
Yay, so these boys are just man whores who just love attention. This I going to be a long night.


	2. AN

Hey guys im so sooo sorry im letting you all down but I am currently behind in 2 of my classes and failing algebra. I will post more soon. I promise.


End file.
